emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1617 (12th December 1991)
Plot Caroline calls round to Nick's. She is upset to see that he has not tidied up and has not been to work. He is worried about missing Elsa if she decides to phone him. Jack tries to encourage Sarah to take things easy, but she wants to be left alone. Elsa looks at the poster at work advertising the Lewis's Christmas disco. Alan invites Caroline and Nick to spend Christmas with him, but she is going to Scarborough to see her mum. He gets a phone call from the VAT man to say that he will be visiting tomorrow. Nick takes his mum's advice and has a word with Frank about his current circumstances. Frank is disappointed that Nick did not come and see him earlier. He tells him to sort Elsa out and even offers to pay for a solicitor. Nick is rather ungrateful and tells him to mind his own business. Elizabeth is planning to hang the painting that Eric gave back to her in the cottage. Michael tries to warn her that Eric is bad news and that he will want something in return. Sarah is getting fed up of Jack watching her all the time. He suggests that they go out for lunch, but she says that she is too busy. Alan invites Nick to spend Christmas with him at The Woolpack. Nick is rude to him as well. Joe calls to see Annie. She is writing out her Christmas card list and admits that it is over 20 years old. She tells Joe that Amos has bought a villa in Spain and they are both quite astounded that Amos could consider leaving the Dales. The Woolpack has got its Christmas tree up. Alan is in a bad mood. Archie tries to get Nick to face up to the truth - Elsa is not coming back. Eric teases Alan about the VAT man's impending visit. He tells him about a man who recently visited the market, Mr McKay. Jack and Joe joke about Amos moving to Spain. Alan is panicking and asks Elizabeth to go through The Woolpack accounts with a fine tooth comb. She is rather insulted that he could think that there would be anything wrong with the books as they are her responsibility. Michael calls to see Eric at the market. Caroline tries to persuade Nick to go to Scarborough for Christmas. He finally agrees. Alan barges in and asks Caroline to go through his books and double check Elizabeth's work. Michael physically threatens Eric and warns him not to hurt his mum. Jack is finding it hard to get through to Sarah. Elizabeth is furious when she finds out that Caroline has double checked the books. She sarcastically asks her if she would like to check the petty cash as well. Sarah is annoyed when Jack fits extra locks to the door. She thinks that he wants to keep her in. Elsa phones her mum and asks her if she will babysit for her so that she can go to the Christmas party. Elizabeth disapproves. Nick calls round when she is on the telephone and asks to speak to Elsa, but she hangs up before he gets the chance. Annie makes Jack realise that he has to go along with what Sarah wants as she has to get over the ordeal her way. Elizabeth tries to stop Nick ringing Elsa up and offering to babysit, but he is determined that that is the only way that he is going to be able to see Alice. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Elsa Feldmann's flat - Interior *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse kitchen and extension *Lewis's - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and forecourt *Home Farm - Grounds *Victoria Cottage - Front room and front garden *Unknown road *Main Street *Hotten Cattle Market - Interior Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes